FP - August, 2405
This page chronicles posts #19741-19860 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2405. *FP - July, 2405 *FP - September, 2405 Earth Plots First Week In the parking lot at Deltan Moon, OBI LOS discovers that his time has some as the Syndicate attacks him and a bomb goes off. Spending more time at the temporal apartments, MOIRA HEDRIN and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD (PAST) get to know each other better and sexual tension rises. New character JOESPH BENEDICT HUGHES goes to see his half-brother but runs into MARLINA BELL. They talk and she is shocked by just how much he is able to observe. DENORIAN THAY gets together with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN to convince HEIDI THAY that she needs to give guardianship to Anna in terms of looking after Abbott. When OBI wakes up, he is in the hospital blind, deaf and with memory loss. He is missing fingers and a leg, but HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR is there to communicate telepathically with him. JAMES MUNROE and INDIRA FROBISHER talk at one of their dates and he questions her more about why she stays with her husband. MARLINA has some questions about Benedict and asks WILLIAM BELL about him, finding he has a form of autism. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is back on Earth from Bajor and is en route to see Commander Levy when she notices JACKSON MOYER in an alley. Seeing him talking to Romulans and then Levy appearing, she is shocked when Levy is stabbed and with his dying breath tells her Moyer is a mole. MOIRA is back with CHRISTOPHER (PAST) at temporal again and he talks to her about his feelings and how he really likes her but wants to really make sure she will be okay with how things are going. When ANNA seeks out ABBOTT THAY at the hospital, she explains Obi isn’t coming and he won’t be seeing him. Abbott freaks out and pushes her, refusing to talk until he is able to see his lover. SAMANTHA is concerned now that she has filed a report against Moyer and it has disappeared. She talks to KORAN JATAR and he encourages her to talk to Captain Reese. When MARLINA sees BENEDICT again, she brings up the idea of them bring roommates when he is at school in Oxford. He agrees but she does think he is odd. ANNA decides to get more information about Deltans from WILLIAM BELL and is more and more concerned at just how much exposure her brother has had. ANNA confronts JATAR about it and he agrees to go to Bajor with Anna as Abbott will be sent to Sura IV. Samantha seeks out Patrick Reese and tells him about the conspiracy with Moyer but he doesn’t believe her and sends her off. Second Week Looking for something to keep the kids happy, NOAH ALMIN finds a surfing shop run by new character KAHANA TAMBE. He makes an appointment and makes his way home. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE decides she is going to kidnap JACKSON MOYER as she is convinced that he is infested with a Yeerk. She drugs him and restrains him in a motel. When MOYER gets frustrated by being tied up and SAMANTHA is back from being at his apartment, he jokes around and says he is a Yeerk names Lurg Pinas. Out on another date, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and SENDRA MYSEN-UNA go out dancing and have a good time. MOIRA HEDRIN is at the Betazoid Embassy and spends some quality time with SAJAN DEVRIX while learning to hoverboard. SAMANTHA is getting concerned she was wrong about the Yeerk when MOYER continues to lie and explains they have the President and Captain Reese. NOAH is out getting lunch when he runs across KARL BYRNE (CELAR BERN) and they talk about things before Noah realizes Karl has a semi-accent. Finally, on the third day, SAMANTHA realizes something is seriously wrong and MOYER explains to her he is not infested. He explains Levy was the mole and he works for Section 31. Sam is concerned now she will be arrested as KAHANA picks up Moyer and they leave. SAMANTHA makes plans for her dog when she is arrested and sends a communication to CONNOR REESE who knows nothing of the last three days. He is encouraging and explains he will be heading back soon since he has applied to other positions. Getting together again, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD (PAST) and MOIRA get hot and heavy as they make it to second base! When MARLINA BELL decides to spend more time with JOESPH BENEDICT HUGHES, she finds out why she doesn’t like being called by his first name and just how smart he is. SAMANTHA is confronted by MOYER one last time but is shocked when she is being included in Section 31. She happily agrees but then worries after she has to erase KORAN JATAR’s memory. For CHRISTOPHER (PAST) birthday, LALI GREENWOOD decides she will see him and surprises him with drawings from his future children. JATAR returns back to this house and worries ANNA-ALEENA KOAN when he can’t remember information about Abbott. Worried it was the Syndicate, she takes him to MOYER who hides it was a memory wipe. Sometime later, ANNA seeks out ABBOTT THAY, telling him he will be going to Sura. He begs not to go and then freaks out, getting the inhibitor off, almost killing a guard before he is knocked unconscious. For CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD he was treated to a picnic lunch with LALI and his children DIANA GREENWOOD, BARBARA GREENWOOD, AMARA GREENWOOD and QUIA GREENWOOD. For LINCOLN TREDWAY’s birthday, ELLIANA DHAJA brought him to the holodecks and explained she is ready to try for babies sooner than later. HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR talks to OBI LOS and brings up the idea that maybe his old associate Abbott had something to do with his injuries. BENEDICT is picking something up in San Fran when he comes to a crime scene and SAMANTHA sees him over it. Arresting him, she calls JACKSON and explains someone just murdered their contact. CHRISTOPHER (PAST) has one last visit with MOIRA and they finally go all the way for his birthday. Third Week The night after his birthday fun, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to MOIRA HEDRIN about her opinion of his future counterpart and she explains she thinks he is a bit of an ass. When SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE brings BENEDICT HUGHES in for questioning, he spends most of his time with a diagram of what happened before he is released. WILLIAM BELL and MARLINA BELL are shocked to hear BENEDICT was arrested and Marlina warns her half-brother’s brother to be careful. TRINITI UBILIX has her interview for Red Squad and KENNEDY FROBISHER lets her know she will find out in a couple days if she makes it. KENNEDY also talks to ISAAC AL-KHALID who qualified for immediate placement. SAMANTHA and JACKSON MOYER talk about her assignment with the Andalites and to keep an eye on Hughes because of the trouble he is stirring up. SAMANTHA then calls CONNOR REESE and tells him about how happy she is now. He is confused but let’s her know he will be back on Earth by September. In a last minute application MARIEL OKEA speaks to KITAAN DHOW and explains he would like to be the Chief of Science Cadet. Going to see MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN, SENDRA MYSEN-UNA asks him out on a date while having lunch in the park to give him a break at work. CONNOR is worried about Sam and puts in a communication to PATRICK REESE. They talk about how to help and the future once Connor is back on the planet. SENDRA sends up sleeping over at MICHAL’s place and the two have sex for the first time – and her first time since she has been joined. ISAAC seeks out LAUREN AL-KHALID and KATRIONA AL-KHALID and tells them about his acceptance onto RS before they offer to have a party for him. For their first consults, EDWARD ELBRUINNE talks to YVETTE ALMIN and gives her all the sass back she tries to dish out at him. Fourth Week When BENEDICT HUGHES is picking up some drugs in San Francisco, he runs into DYLAN DHOW, literally, and they have a conversation before he briefly meets ELLIANA DHAJA. At home BENEDICT talks to MARLINA BELL about his continued investigations about the Andalites and everything that is going on. In a hospital, OBI LOS gets a visit from his lawyer who updates him more on the Abbott situation, giving Los a lot more to think about. At his surfing lessons, NOAH ALMIN watches the kids while he talks to KAHANA TAMBE and gets to know her a little more. Back on the planet, MARCUS WOLFE visits with BENJAMIN WOLFE and RAHNE DHAJA to give him updates and a souviner. CONNOR REESE is back on Earth as well and surprises SAMANTHA ELBRUINNE by taking her out to a nice dinner on the moon – though he gets suspicious about just how happy she is. For MARLINA’s 17th birthday, she is at the Betazoid Embassy with SAJAN DEVRIX and his family. When BENEDICT arrives he clears the room with his attitude. BENEDICT then confronts SAMANTHA about breaking into his place and warns her he will find out what was going on. AVANDAR DEVRIX talks to MARLINA and warns her about getting too emotionally involved with Sajan. MORGAN DEVRIX and BENEDICT have a conversation and she can finally realize just why people think he is a weird. Cardassia Plots First Week When GWENI DAMAR is out to se BRODEL KASSAT for his birthday and cooking lessons, she gives him a special treat and the tension breaks as they make out and she explains it will be okay for them to have an affair. Second Week With University starting, SISI VENIK and TRET VENIK decide on going to different schools but vow to keep the others secret from their parents. Fourth Week Checking in at the Danan residence, JORGU DANAN is looking for some attention from his wives and gets it from VASTI DANAN but realizes she isn’t as into the act as she was before. Bajor Plots First Week Going through some of her own things, KARYN WOLFE finds a diary and other pictures while discussing her past as a teenager to NERYS DORR. She offers some sisterly device and heads out to get Marcus’ birthday party set up. Getting ready for the birthday party for Marcus, KATAL DHAJA and CHIARO DHOW talk about the baby after JOLON DHOW and AALIYAH DHAJA bring her breakfast in bed. Third Week Packing to go back home, MARCUS WOLFE and NERYS DORR talk about their time on the planet and she brings up she will miss him when they go back to their own places. They decide that she will move in with him in Paris. CONNOR talks to MARCUS about his concerns with his girlfriend, as well as that he is being reassigned once on Earth since the Syndicate threat has lessened. En route back to Earth, MARCUS talks to KATAL DHAJA and RAHNE DHAJA after giving them a souviner from the planet. Rahne isn’t feeling well and he remains behind to spend some quality moments with his daughter. Fourth Week Back on Bajor, ANNA talks to KORAN JATAR and cries out her worries/frustrations. He tries to be as helpful as he can, but believes Abbott may be a lost cause. In the middle of the night, KORAN SUDER has a nightterror and when ANNA goes to check on him she is worries that objects are moving around, but she is shocked when Suder speaks his first words. JATAR is shocked as well and they talk about what this means for the future. In the morning, ANNA and SUDER talk more about what he likes in hopes to encourage him to do it more. Sura IV Plots Third Week When ABBOTT THAY is finally awake, he speaks to THADEUS SARIEL about his placement on the planet. The doctor explains that Abbott will get better if he lets go of his grip on Obi. When ANNA-ALENNA KORAN realizes that KARYN WOLFE wants to talk to her brother, she gets Karyn to tell her about the code in exchange for the chance to see him. Fourth Week There for a visit, KARYN WOLFE talks to ABBOTT THAY but continues to be shocked by his treatment. She offers to look into things for him and find out more on Obi. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is upset at KARYN and confronts her for making Abbott have set backs related to Obi. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Leaving the Rusgari System, J’PEL feels like she still has some issues with Surok and talks to KESS PORGOIT-AVENO about it. Kess explains that being honest is the best thing – something J’Pel agrees with. Second Week When JANA KORVIN and ANTHONY NORAD are in the middle of wrapping up the Rusgari mission, they go to the bridge when NRR’BT MADDIX says there is an unknown ship hails them. The alien explains his name is Visser 80 and would like to come on the ship and talk to the Captain. JANA and MADDIX get to the docking bay and talk to Visser 80 and his guard before finding out their alien species has had contact with Earth in the past. When Visser 80 is in Ten Forward, MALCOM PARKER and JOVANA NADIS recognize them as Yeerks. When she morphs into an Andalite and removes the guards hand, NRR’BT comes in to break up the situation. NRR’BT gets JANA and tells him what happened before JOVANA explains everything that is going on. While in sickbay, JANA is told by ANTHONY that another ship is attacking the first ship. MARLON NADIS gets more information from JOVANA as the Andalites arrive to blow up the Yeerks. They talk to JANA through KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and her telepathy, explaining they mean no harm; as well as the idea the Federation has taken something of theirs and they want it back. Third Week After getting all the information about the Andalites, JANA KORVIN seeks out JOVANA NADIS to discuss what happened. She gives her side of the ordeal and warns him to be careful. In hopes of learning more, JANA talks to VISSER 80 and his host KAD BRR’CHT only to find out that he is willing and not held against his will like Jovana implied. JANA speaks to JOVANA again, this time with an Andalite around and makes some progress over what they are doing with the Yeerks – mainly letting the male go while the freed sub-visser will remain on the ship. SUROK finds information about his family in the Alpha Quadrant and talks to J’PEL about how to best approach the matter. When SUROK is leaving to the medical bay, he starts to feel strange and confronts MEGAN SPARKS about her less than appropriate dress. When SUROK realizes he is going into a premature pon farr from his freezing, he tells J’PEL about it and she hesitantly agrees to help him through it. Fourth Week For a nice dinner together, DELANEY ALMIN sits with ANTHONY NORAD. They talk about Ethan and getting back to Earth. SUROK continues to wait on his pon farr ‘treatment’ and J’PEL arrives to help him out, both of them getting into some sexy play. During some research, MARLON NADIS realizes there is a variance in the information and asks LUKE UNA to help him look into it. To get a break from the drama on the ship, JOVANA NADIS goes to some bellydancing lessons with ZAYANI ALMIN. J’PEL takes a break from Surok’s pon farr and talks to KESS PORGOIT-AVENO about her doubts and feelings regarding the situation. When SUROK awakes again and wants more from J’PEL we can see she isn’t as into it anymore and hoping for it to end. Finding out their information from their studies, MARLON and LUKE tell JANA KORVIN, ANTHONY, KESS, and NRR’BT MADDIX about a dark matter nebula which appears to be unnatural. Jana sets a course to study it. Flashback, 2389 From Future Plots history, MARCUS WOLFE sees DENORIAN THAY who is on Bajor for a case on Sura IV. He explains Karyn is getting more violent and testy so he is worried she is getting out of hand and needs counselling. KARYN DAX-WOLFE then has a session with DENORIAN and he talks to her. Things get out of hand as she makes him uncomfortable so he offers some immature responses back to her own. #08 August, 2405 #08 August, 2405 #08 August, 2405